


Other way confession

by macgoldenof



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof
Summary: What if the confession in S02E04 had gone the other way but Otis' plans to have his first time that day had actually been put in motion?
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Confession

Otis took a deep breath; they had found Elsie. How she managed to get out of the buggy, find her way to the Headmaster’s office and discover the chocolate snacks stash that Mr. Groff had, is something that he couldn’t understand. But luckily Maeve’ sister was fine, so Maeve had no reason to put her hatchet into action.

He was fastening Elsie when Maeve said.

“Told you she’s a dickhead.”

“Yeah, she’s kinda cute, though.”

They realised how close they were as he got up, so they separated a bit from each other.

“Did you make it through the heat?” He asked.

“Yep… but I got kicked out. Because I mess everything up.”

“You don’t mess everything up. Anyway, that’s their loss.” She offered him a small smile. “I’ve gotta go. I’m seeing Ola and… and…” Something broke inside Otis; the voice he had been trying to ignore for so long was now louder than ever.

“What’s wrong Otis?” Maeve asked after seeing the distress on Otis’ face.

He sighed. “I also mess everything up Maeve. I’m doing it right now.”

“Why?”

“Do you remember what you have asked me this morning?”

“No.”

“About the boyfriend girlfriend stuff.”

“Yeah.”

“Right now, I’m supposed to go at Ola’s house. We have talked about having our first time together today. But I can’t stop feeling that everything is wrong. Having sex with her would be wrong. Being with her is wrong.”

“Why?”

“Because we have never made sense together. We attached to each other because we were single, and it seemed that we could have fun together. Maybe love could come after. I also got with her because it seemed a good way to get over the person I really wanted to be with. But I should have known better. I was never going to fall in love with her when no matter what. I like someone else already; I can’t like Ola in the same way.”

“You like someone else Otis?” She asked surprised. She was sure that Otis was completely smitten over Ola.

“I do.”

“Can I ask who?” She asked with great curiosity. Seeing him with someone else rather than Ola would still be difficult, but she wanted to help Otis anyway, so he could be happy with whoever he liked. He was still her friend and she cared about him.

“You Maeve. It has always been you.”

“You like me?” She couldn’t believe Otis’ words.

“Yes. I liked you even before you were with Jackson. But like the idiot that I am, I helped Jackson against my wishes, and you got with him. And not happy with that I got with a girl I could never love to get over you, even if it should had been obvious to me that it was never going to work. No one is ever going to be better to my eyes than you Maeve, you are just perfect. So, you see, I’m the one that messes everything up, not you Maeve.”

“You are not the only one Otis. I messed up with you too.”

“What?”

“There was this moment last term where I thought you liked me, and I liked you back. Um, and I got scared, so I didn’t tell you how I felt. And then you met Ola. It’s really hard seeing you with her every day.”

“You did like me?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was confused.”

“Are you really telling me that I fucking turned myself inside out liking you because I thought I had no chance with you when you actually liked me?”

“Apparently so.”

“Do you still like me Maeve?”

“More than ever before.” She said with a smile.

“I’m really happy to hear that Maeve, but…” She could see the conflict in his eyes.

“But what?”

“I’m scared that I will mess everything up once again. I don’t want to hurt you again Maeve; I couldn’t take it.”

Maeve took his hands. “It’s ok dickhead. I’m also scared. I have never felt this way for anyone. We can learn together.”

“Are you sure Maeve?”

“I’m not going to let some stupid fear get in the way of having what I really want for once in my life. And Otis?”

“Yes?”

“It’s never about not messing things up; it’s about trying your best to do the right thing. And I know that you can do that; you messed up giving advice to Jackson and you apologised to me for it. That’s everything I can ask from you.”

“I really like you Maeve.”

“Then kiss me, would you?” She beamed at him. “Oh! And don’t even try to shout out that you are a virgin. It’s not going to work this time.” She added mockingly.

“I can do that.”

He captured her lips.

Saying that they could see fireworks was not even close to the actual sensation they were feeling, they had never expected that a kiss could have so much passion, love, and desire in it. After so much time going after the other, they had found a way to be at the same place at the same time.

The kiss continued until Otis moaned out of pure pleasure.

“You have really enjoyed this, haven’t you Otis?” She asked mockingly.

“I have Maeve. I had never imagined that a kiss could make me feel like that.”

“Same here. You are quite good at this. At least being with Ola has given you some experience.” She teased him.

“Let’s see if you say the same if I ever masturbate you.”

She snorted. “What? Why do you say that?”

“I tried something called clock technique. It was awful apparently. So bad that Ola faked it.”

She laughed. “How can a guy that is so good giving sex and relationship advice so clueless when it comes to himself?”

“I wish I knew.”

“You don’t need to worry about me faking Otis. I will let you know what I like and what I don’t like.”

“That’s going to be for the best.”

“And speaking of sex. Do you still want to have your first time today Otis?”

He swallowed quite hard. “You don’t need to do that Maeve.”

“I know, but I want to do it with you.”

“It’s just that…”

“That you are realising that Ola is prettier than me and that you should fuck her instead of me.” She said with a deadpan face.

“It’s not that Maeve. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” She beamed at him. “It’s just that I don’t want to disappoint you. What if I am not good?”

“If you are half as good fucking me as you have been fucking my life since we started hanging out, you will be the best.” She poked his tongue at him. “Don’t stress yourself too much Otis. I don’t expect you to be incredibly good your first time. And we will need some time to get to know each other on that way. That’s fine Otis. Practice makes perfection.”

“You are right. I need to speak with Ola first and we need to get Elsie back to your mum. If you want after that we can go at my house and give it a try to see if I am comfortable enough.”

“Sounds good enough to me Otis.” Maeve said before pulling him for another kiss.

“Good.” Elsie said making them separate with a smile on their faces.

“Yes, this has been very good Elsie.” Maeve said while smiling at her little sister.

* * *

They were walking to Ola’s house.

“You know Otis? There was this brief moment after you gave me the trophy and the letter that I thought you could like me, that I went at your house to give you back your jumper and to tell you how I felt. After finding you kissing Ola, I thought that I had made a fool out of myself and I ran away.”

“I was trying to salvage my relationship with her. The night of the ball I fucked up with you, but also with her. And since you were rightfully mad at me, and I didn’t believe I had a chance with you anyway, I thought the best I could do is fix what I had with Ola.”

“I was so mad that I threw your jumper away.”

He laughed. “I can give you more of them if you like.”

“I would like that.” She smiled at him.

“When we go at mine, you can pick one for yourself.”

They finally arrived at their destination.

“So, we are here. It shouldn’t take long, but if you need to go, I can come at your place as soon as I finish Maeve.”

“Don’t worry Otis. I will wait for you.” She said before pulling him for a kiss even more passionate that the first one.

“Not complaining Maeve, but why this kiss?”

“Because if somehow Ola convinces you to stay with her at least I can remember this.” She said with some resignation in her voice.

He hugged her as tight as he could. “You are the person I want to be with, and no one can convince me otherwise. And now that we have found how we feel about the other, I’m not wasting my opportunity to be with the most amazing person I have met in my life.”

“Thanks for sticking with me Otis.” She smiled her Otis’ smile.

“Always.” He said before going down the path to Ola’s house.

He knocked on the door. Ola opened it.

“You are late Otis. That’s not normal on you.”

“I know, sorry.”

“Any problem?”

“Not really, but I want to talk with you.”

“Why?”

“There are a few things you need to know.”

“Ok, let’s go to my room.”

They sat on her bed.

“So, what’s happening Otis? Do you have any problems with our plan?”

“Kind of.”

“We can do it some other day if you are going to be more comfortable with it.”

“It’s not exactly that.”

“What’s then?”

“I don’t think we should be together Ola. You are a really great girl and everything, but my mind and my heart are on someone else. I’m sorry.”

She took a deep breath. “Don’t be sorry Otis. I can’t blame you for liking someone else. I appreciate you being honest with me.”

“Thanks for being so understanding Ola.”

“If I may ask, is that girl you are talking about Maeve?”

“Yes.”

“Does she think the same about you?”

“She does.”

“I should have seen it coming from the first moment at the ball. It was obvious that there was something special between you even if you were with someone else at that time.”

“I’m sorry that I have not told you this sooner, but I wanted to make this work.”

“It’s ok Otis. I can’t say that this makes me happy, I have enjoyed being with you. But you are still my friend and I want you to be happy.”

“That means a lot Ola. I hope you are lucky in that regard too.”

“Good luck with the lioness Otis.” Ola said with humour.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile.

As she met with Maeve who was waiting for him.

“How has it gone?”

“Pretty well, she has understood me.”

“I’m happy for you Otis. I know how much break ups can suck even if they are the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, but at least now I am completely free to do this as much as I want.” He kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

She separated from him almost being out of breath. “I would have never expected you to be such an amazing kisser Otis.”


	2. Plans in motion

As they arrived from Ola’s house, they sat on the couch in Maeve’s caravan witing for Erin to arrive when Maeve kissed Otis. As they parted Maeve just kept staring at him while caressing his cheek and having her signature Otis smile.

“What’s up Maeve?”

She didn’t answer.

“Do you want to share whatever you are thinking about tight now?”

“I really like you Otis. Nothing has ever come close to this sensation. I like you so much, that I hope that even when I’m not used to this, I can make you feel how important you are for me.”

“Not exactly the best on that either, but we will learn together.”

She cuddled up into him.

“So, now you live with your mum and sister?”

“Yeah.”

“And how is it going?”

“As well as I could expect.”

“That doesn’t sound convincing.”

“She just moved recently; we are just adapting. My relationship with my mum is not an easy for me.”

“If you ever need to vent, you know where to find me. And if you need a place to go, you are always welcome at mine.”

“Thanks Muppet. And talking about my mum, she should be here by now. You can go if you don’t wait to wait.”

“I don’t care what I’m doing as long as I am with you.” She smiled at him.

“You are the best Otis.” She said before leaning to kiss him.

They were snogging when Erin entered the caravan.

“Hi guys.”

“Hi Erin.”

“Aren’t you going to present me your friend?”

“Erin, this is Otis. Otis, Erin, my mum.”

“Nice to meet you Erin.”

“Same Otis. Maeve, you didn’t say anything about a boy.”

“It has just happened today. And anyway, you are late, you should have been here a while ago.”

“Sorry.”

“We are going, I will be back later.”

She took Otis’ hand and dragged him out of the caravan to avoid any possible questions from her mum.

As they were finally outside.

“Should we get going at yours?” She asked.

“Yes.” He paused looking at her face. “Anything wrong Maeve?”

“No, sorry for leaving so abruptly. I just didn’t want Erin asking more than necessary.”

“Oh! You are not going to like my mum then.”

“Let’s just hope that she focuses her questions at you then.” She said mockingly.

“She will, don’t worry. She likes to embarrass me.”

“I also like that. You are very cute when you are embarrassed.”

“Very funny Maeve.”

“I can imagine how cute you are going to look when you see me naked.”

“Oh!” That was everything he managed to say at that moment, much to Maeve’s amusement who laughed as loudly as her lungs allowed.

* * *

They went to Otis’ house. They used their walk to talk about everything that happened recently, from how Otis’ business with Jackson went to how Erin and Elsie had arrived at Maeve’s life. Just talking felt good, they had barely spoken since Maeve had been expelled, since by the time she was back Otis was spending much of his free time with Ola. But now it was just the 2 of them.

And before they realised, they had arrived at Otis’ house. Luckily for them Jean was not there, so they were not confronted with her questions.

They went directly to Otis’ bedroom and sat on his bed, not before locking the door so they wouldn’t challenge their luck. Since she didn’t want Otis to overthink, Maeve decided to ask straightforward.

“Do you want to have sex Otis? It’s ok if you don’t. And please don’t do this for me, do it because you really want it.” She said tenderly.

“I want his Maeve. I want you. I’m as ready now as I will ever be.”

She started to caress his cheek. “I know how uncomfortable you can get around things like this, so it means a lot to me that you trust me enough for your first time.”

“There is no one that I can trust more than you Maeve.”

“Thanks.” She said with a smile before leaning to kiss him.

The kissing continued when Maeve started to feel Otis’ hand move up to her boob. She felt how he started to caress it softly. He backed from the kiss to ask.

“Is this ok Maeve?”

“More than ok Otis. It feels good already, it will feel even better when I have taken my clothes out.” She could see him blush. “Don’t tell me that you are blushing because you imagined me naked.”

“Yeah.”

“You are adorable.” She mocked while pinching his cheeks.

They kissed again until they stopped to take a breath.

“You are very cute Otis.”

“You are only saying that because you like me.”

“Dickhead. You are a cute and handsome young man. Don’t let anyone, not even yourself, tell you different.”

“Thanks.” He said with a smile. Looking directly at her eyes and after a short pause he continued. “I really like you Maeve. And you are so pretty. And I like this outfit you are wearing today; you look really good in it.”

“It’s hideous.”

“I know, but you look good in everything, so it doesn’t matter how awful the outfit is.”

She beamed at him before starting to snog Otis again.

Meanwhile her hand roamed south until she reached his obvious erection.

“Quite a tent you have here.”

“I blame you for this.”

“I am flattered.” She said jokingly.

He snorted. “You are really one of a kind Wiley.”

“I know.” She grabbed his dick trough his clothes and stroked him, making him gasp. She got closer to his ear and whispered to him. “But if this feel good, wait until I’m sucking it.”

He opened his eyes and his mouth so much that she couldn’t help but to laugh at his reaction.

After snogging for a while Maeve was more than ready for more, so she pushed him over the bed in order to lay on him surprising Otis on the process.

“Wow!” He exclaimed.

“Anything wrong Otis?”

“No, I just didn't expect you to do this.”

“Do you think you are the only one who wants this? You are not. In fact, I have indulged myself quite often imagining a moment like this with you, so I'm quite eager to make it real.”

“So do I.”

“I know, I can feel your cock pressing against me. I can guarantee you that my own reaction is similar.” She smirked.

They made out for a while until she sat on his lap while he kept laying on the bed.

She started to unbutton her shirt slowly.

“Do you want to see me naked Otis?” She teased.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you are ready?” She said mockingly.

“I am.”

She had finally unbuttoned her shirt before taking it off.

“Do you want me to take out my bra or it will be too much for you Muppet?” She whispered.

“I can handle seeing your boobs Maeve, but thanks for worrying.” He said before poking his tongue at her.

She took out her bra. Slowly.

“So, what do you think Otis?”

“Wow! Just wow. You are so beautiful and sexy that I didn't know it was even possible.”

She smiled at him with the smile only he could cause on her. “Dickhead.”

He started to move his hands from her waist to her boobs, slowly, enjoying the moment.

As his hands reached her boobs, he started to massage them; he even gave them some little squeezes much to Maeve’s enjoyment. Soon after he was also playing with her nipples. First some strokes around them, and then, a soft pinch here, a light squeeze there, a bit of rolling them between his fingers, some gentle twists and tugs; Otis tried to apply every bit of knowledge he possessed, he really wanted to make Maeve enjoy it. Thing that she seemed to enjoy based on the soft moans she had been making.

“Is this good Maeve?” He asked tentatively.

“Really good Otis.” She smiled.

“Is it ok if I try with my mouth?”

“Please do.”

Since he felt her nipples were hard enough, he sat up in order to bring his mouth to her boobs.

Once again, he started by encircling her nipples with is tongue. Then he went for some licking, followed by sucking them softly. He even captured her nipples with his teeth and gave them a soft nibble.

“My own Boob Biter.” She whispered with a smile.

It was then when Otis started to mix everything. Changing what he was doing, where he had his mouth and hand, the speed and intensity of his actions. If Maeve had enjoyed before now her whole body was tingling under Otis’ ministrations making her moan louder than before.

After a while he stopped.

“Did you like it?” He asked.

“It was really good Otis.” Maeve answered while trying to catch her breath.

“Glad to hear that.”

“I told you it would feel better without clothes.”

She was feeling a fire that was burning inside her, she had never felt anything similar.

“Take off your shirt Otis.”

“As you wish.”

But Otis being Otis got somehow himself stuck in his shirt and took him a moment to take it out with Maeve’s help.

“You are really clumsy Muppet.” She said before laughing.

“Yeah, I know.” He added sheepishly.

She pushed him to lay on the bed. She got closer to his nipples to make him enjoy in the same way she had. It didn’t take her long for Otis to start making sounds confirming how much he enjoyed it.

After she had finished.

“I had never expected that my nipples could be so sensitive.” He said.

“Did it feel good?”

“It felt amazing, almost as amazing as you are.”

She beamed at Otis before leaning to kiss him.

“Do you want to keep going Otis?”

“I do.”

“Good.” She said before getting up so she could undress completely.

As she finished getting undressed.

“You know Otis, it usually takes me a while to be confident and comfortable enough with a guy to get completely naked in front of him. But I know I can trust you.” She said as she walked seductively towards the bed.

“I really appreciate that. It means a lot. And let me say that you have an amazing body. You are truly perfect Maeve, no wonder I’m crazy about you.”

“Dickhead.” She murmured with the usual affection in which she enveloped that word.

Once again, she laid down on top of him, but before she could react Otis turned them over, so he was on top.

“Otis?”

“Just trust me.” He whispered before kissing her, while she could feel is fingers travelling over her inner thighs.

“You really want to wank me, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but you will need to correct me in case I do it wrong.”

“Ok.” Before pulling him for a kiss, trying to make him relax since she could feel how nervous he was.

Finally, his fingers had reached their goal. Since his previous experience of going directly for the clit was not successful, he decided to start by rubbing her labia up and down. Since he preferred to remain on the careful side, he started slowly. However, it was not long until Maeve spoke.

“A little bit faster.”

“Like this?” He asked tentatively.

“Yeah, much better.” She murmured before a long gasp.

He decided to move his fingers to her clit, hoping to be able to tune into her orange. He started by drawing circles around with his index finger.

“You are probably not going to break it if you do this press harder and go faster. And trying to change directions from time to time helps too, this is not a clock.” She winked at him.

“Ok.” He put her words into action.

Judging by the heavy breath on Maeve’ side he was hitting all the right spots. “I don’t know what you did with Ola, but this feels really good Muppet.”

“Happy to do this for you.” He replied with a smile.

“If you want, you can rub my clit, it usually feels good. Be gentle with it though, you are making me very sensitive right now.” She whispered.

As she asked, he applied as little pressure as he could to gauge her reaction. Judging by her reaction, he was doing it good enough, so he applied a bit more pressure. As she bit her lip, he decided that it was good enough. In a similar fashion as he did with her nipples, he started rubbing it up and down, side to side, doing some circular motions.

“Oh my!” She shouted before gasping.

He stopped worried that he might have overstepped his actions. “Is there anything wrong Maeve?”

“No, nothing wrong Otis. It’s just that you are making me really sensitive. You have been more than good so far.”

“Should I keep doing it?”

“Please.”

“Can I try with fingering?”

“Of course.”

“Are my nails ok?” He asked while showing them to her.

“They look fine to me.”

She felt his finger reaching the entrance, only to have it slowly go in. When he started a come-hither movement against that particular spot inside her, she couldn’t help but to moan. But she wanted more.

“Try with 2.” She said.

He did as he was asked, much to Maeve’s pleasure.

“Keep doing this Otis. This is wonderful.”

“And if I do this too?” He started to rub her clit with his thumb.

“This is even better, don’t stop!” She cried out.

He kept doing that until he decided to raise the stakes. If up until that moment had been drowning in pleasure, it was then, with one hand of Otis down in her pussy, the other on one boob, and his mouth on her other boob, that she was feeling on cloud nine. And as Otis didn’t stop at any moment, the heat that was wreaking havoc all over her body was liberated in a very loud way.

“Otis! Fuck!” She yelled while arching her back and grabbing the bedsheets.

“Maeve?” She took a moment to answer since she was trying to recover her breath.

“That was awesome.” She said before pulling him for a heated kiss. “Otis, do you realise that with how good you are making me feel you will be doing this very often, right?”

“Anything for you.” He replied with a smile. “But I’m that good?”

“For me you are Otis. I don’t think I have ever felt so good with someone just touching me. But since no one has ever made me feel as good as you do, I should have expected this, right Muppet?” She beamed at him.

“Is it ok if I go down on you then?”

“Of course.”

He leant to kiss her. As the kiss ended, he started to kiss her over her body leaving a trail that went from her mouth, down her neck, over her chest and belly, before finally arriving at her pussy.

“Spread your legs for me Maeve.”

She did while biting her lip.

He spread her labia a little more before running his tongue slowly upwards all across them. He repeated the motion before stopping to say with a smirk. “Your lips down here taste pretty sweet too.”

“Dickhead.” She smiled.

He kept licking her, mixing the direction, the speed, and the pressure, all while trying to find the rhythm Maeve enjoyed the most. It was during one circling of her clit that he decided to change again.

He started to suck it gently. First just sucking briefly and releasing, then keeping the sucking longer while licking the clit once it was between his lips.

Judging by Maeve’s heavy moans and movements, she was enjoying that quite a lot.

Things didn’t slow down when while keeping the attention on sucking her clit, he started to finger her once again, going after the same spot he had been focusing before. Maeve’s reaction arrived soon after.

“Oh my god Otis! This is so good.” She exclaimed while grabbing his hair.

He felt her grabbing his hair and pulling him upwards.

“Otis, I’m so close. Please, keep staring at me. I always enjoy looking at your eyes.”

“As you wish.” He said with smile that she interrupted with the umpteenth kiss of the afternoon.

Maeve had kept the grab on his hair while she pushed him down once again. He kept his tongue as spread as possible while Maeve controlled him, making him do faster motions as time passed.

And after a while he heard Maeve.

“Otis!” She shouted while arching her back.

That was something that he expected judging by her movements and sounds.

What he didn’t expect was her releasing his hair only to cross her legs over his head to lock his head against her. Not that he minded of course, it was a pretty good place to be stuck in.

Since he was already there, he made sure of swallowing all her juices.

As she recovered a more normal breathing rhythm, she let him free. He leant to kiss her as passionately as possible. Once they finished, they laid on their sides facing each other.

“I’m sorry for acting so abruptly, but my brain was not working properly.” She smirked.

“It’s ok, I have enjoyed my time trapped down there.”

She started to care his cheek. “Otis, you have absolutely no right to be as good as you are at this. You have been amazing.”

“I tried my best just for you.”

“And I really appreciate it.”

“Not gonna lie, I enjoyed seeing you react like that at my actions. It made me feel good too.”

“You will make me feel good plenty of times, don’t worry. And speaking of feeling good, do you want that blowjob we have talked about Otis?”

“Yes!” He almost shouted.

“Oh! So, you really want it.” She said mischievously.

His cheeks turned a bit redder due to the embarrassment. “Yeah, I never got there with Ola, and I can't say I'm not curious.”

“Curious? Just say that you are horny, it’s ok. I’m horny right now. Just lay back and enjoy it.” She said with a smile.

He did as she asked as laid on the bed. She started to unbuckle his trousers. As she finished, she told him.

“Up your butt Otis, so I can take your clothes out.”

He did what he was asked and soon after he was left naked too.

“Not bad at all Otis.” She said with a smile before grabbing his dick.

She started to stroke him slowly.

“Is this good Otis?”

“Can you go faster?”

“Like this?”

“Ah! Yeah!” He was barely able to speak by that moment.

“And if I do this?” She asked as she started to massage his balls.

All he could do was moaning.

“I guess it’s good then.” She said with a smile.

Not much later she stopped and looked at a completely flushed Otis.

“It’s ok if I suck it now?”

He nodded.

She positioned herself better.

She started by kissing all over his cock while massaging his balls in order to build up the anticipation. When she decided it was enough, she wrapped her lips around his dick and took as much of it as she felt comfortable with, grabbing the rest of his cock with one of her hands.

For a while, she kept massaging his balls with one hand while the other was rubbing his dick. Of course, she kept sucking him at the somewhat faster pace that he seemed to enjoy more based on his reactions.

The fact that his eyes were so fixated on her, made Maeve enjoy the whole moment in a way she had never expected. Seeing in his eyes that he was totally under her control made her incredibly excited. She knew that she was going to repeat this.

It was then when she decided to start swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Based on her experience she decided to make occasional stops to lick his frenulum. Judging by the cute sounds Otis was making she was hitting the right spot.

At this point Otis’ arousal was pretty much at his peak and he knew he was not going to take longer to come.

“Maeve. Please stop.”

“Anything wrong?”

“Everything too good in fact. If you keep doing what you are doing right now, I’m going to come in no time.”

“It’s ok if you want that.”

“Not right now Maeve. I still want to go all the way with you.”

She moved to position herself over him before giving him a passionate kiss.

After making out for a while she started to caress his cheek.

“Are you sure you want to do this Otis? We don’t need to do this if you don’t feel completely comfortable with it. We can do this at some other moment if you prefer. I can get you off in another way.”

“I am. I don't want to wait anymore Maeve. I want you, all of you.”

“Alright then. Where are the condoms?”

He opened the drawer on his right and took out one before handing it to her.

She had finally put the condom on place and raised to have her entrance over her cock.

“Ready?” She asked one final time.

“Yes.”

She started to slide into him slowly, to make sure both could get the most out of the experience.

If feeling Maeve’s mouth around him had been an intense experience, this was something else. Otis felt overwhelmed by the warmth and the tightness he was feeling around his dick.

As she was completely down for the first time.

“Do you like this Otis?”

He could only moan out of pleasure.

“I will take that as a yes.” She added before starting to go up and down.

Not much time had passed when Otis asked.

“Maeve, are you ok?”

“I already asked me that like 10 seconds ago.”

“Just want to be sure.”

“Otis, I’m more than fine, stop asking.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

She stopped her motion to look at him. “I know that you care about me Otis, and I appreciate you checking on me, but stop worrying, I will tell you if I’m not ok. Just enjoy it, ok?”

“I’m really enjoying.”

“I can see it in your face and the silly smile you are wearing right now.” She whispered mockingly.

“You make me happy Maeve.”

“Same here.”

“So, are you ok?” He asked with a smile.

She chuckled. “Dickhead! But I’m more than ok, sex has never felt so good before. So, you are doing really good. Now shut up and let me fuck you.”

As she was moving up and down.

“Faster!” Otis exclaimed between heavy breaths.

Much to her enjoyment she complied. The fact that Otis enjoyed a faster pace like she did was an opportunity she was not going to waste.

Between ragged breaths Otis managed to ask.

“Maeve, is it weird that I like to see your tits bouncing?”

“Oh! Look at Milburn here, he looks so innocent when he is a bit kinky.” She joked.

“It’s a really nice image.” He smirked.

She leant forward so her boobs were closer to him. He didn’t waste his opportunity and licked and sucked her nipples once again, causing Maeve to moan noticeably.

Otis knew that it was not going to take long for him to come.

“Maeve, I’m really close.”

“I guess you are not going to be able to resist this for long then.”

She started to grind against him.

She was right, he didn’t last much longer.

“Maeve! Argh! Ah!” His mind went blank. He started to pant as if he needed all the oxygen in the world.

Meanwhile Maeve kept her movements during his high, only to stop once it was clearly over.

She unmounted Otis and laid next to him. It had been a magical evening for her. How that awkward boy she didn’t even know a few months ago had become the centre of her whole world was something she was not sure, but she didn’t really care. She just wanted them to be together and now her wishes had been finally fulfilled.

Of course, that he was capable of making her whole body cry out for more of his attentions was a really nice bonus she was going to make the most out of it.

As Otis was finally coming to his senses he couldn’t stop smiling. What was supposed to be the day in which he was going to lose his virginity to a girl that he knew he was never going to love, had turned into an incredible moment with the girl that meant everything to him. The fact that Maeve wanted him in the same way was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He suddenly felt Maeve pulling him for the most tender and loving kiss possible.

“How do you feel Otis?”

“I expected to enjoy it, but not this much. I couldn’t have dreamt of a better way to do this.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I have also really enjoyed this, much more than any other time in my life. You have made me feel in ways I had never felt before.”

“I guess that’s what happens when you are with the right person.”

“Shame that we didn’t meet much earlier then.” She said with humour causing both to chuckle.

After disposing the condom on the bin and taking turns for a trip to the bathroom to refresh and clean, they found themselves once again on the bed, naked, cuddling up with each other.

“I’m sorry if I couldn’t make you come at the end too Maeve. But it was just too much, I was completely overwhelmed.”

“It's ok. You have been more than good; excellent I would say considering it was your first time.”

“Still, I want to do better for you.”

“It was your first time and you already got me off twice. Believe me when I say that no guy has ever made me feel like you.”

“You still deserve the best of the best Maeve. I’m going to practice as much as you let me.”

“Don’t worry Otis, I will give you a lot of practice sessions. And anyway, I’m really proud of you.”

“Why?”

“Because I know that you are not entirely comfortable when it comes to sex, but you have overcome all your problems and insecurities and you have gone for what you wanted. And I’m incredible happy that you have trusted me enough for this. I can’t really tell you how much that means to me.”

“The only reason why this has worked is because you are everything I have wanted. With you everything feels just right, like I can be myself knowing that you will never judge me for that, that you are ok with me with all my good and bad things.”

“I am ok with that. And I like you for who you are.”

They stayed cuddled up with the other until it was time for Maeve to go back to the caravan.

“Oh! I almost forgot something.” Maeve said.

“What?” He asked while she was going to the closet.

She smiled at him before opening it. “I need a new jumper.”

“Oh! That’s right. Take all of them if you want.”

“One will do for the moment.” She went through them before picking one. “This one!” She had picked a red one. She put her new jumper. “How do I look Otis?”

“More beautiful than ever.” She beamed at him. “The jumper certainly feels better on you than on me.”

“I know, but you also look really cute on them Muppet.” She poked her tongue at him.

They were at the door of Otis’ house.

“See you tomorrow Maeve.”

“See you Otis.” She gave him a peck before leaving.

As he closed the door, he could hear Jean asking.

“So, who is that girl Otis?”

“The girl I like.”

“And Ola?”

“We broke up.”

“Oh! So, I guess it has been quite an eventful day for you.”

“You can’t even imagine mum; you can’t even imagine.” He said with a big smile feeling the happiest he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this has been unpleasant, cringe or boring to read, but I have found writing smut quite tricky since you have to find a balance between what's too much and what's too little, all while trying the chapter still entertaining. But since I have had fun writing it, I guess that's what matters, right? 😅
> 
> I would really appreciate any feedback to know if this is at least acceptable to read or if it's too bad that is not worth the time. I plan to write more stories that will contain smut, so if you think this is bad please let me know now, because it may be too late later 🤣


End file.
